legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Distorted Pledge
The Distorted Pledge is a Raid Event scheduled to start on January 31, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on February 7, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from February 2nd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes None Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Atepen, Clever Alchemist (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Confined Man-Eater Silva (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Ophelia the Gods' Mortician (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Shelby the Revealer (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Story "Look, Hero! There's a village over in that direction!" Her usual liveliness returning, Elimval pointed at the torches placed beside the archway to a humble settlement. You had been wandering for days after following what you believed to be a shortcut, first along a winding mountain trail and then through a deep forest. Even your companion's optimism was on the wane, but it seemed you had at last returned to civilization once more. "We'll finally be able to sleep in comfortable beds... although I'd be grateful for a simple roof over my head, to be honest." With a jaunty gait, she approached the nearest house. However, as you followed behind, you noticed how no smoke was billowing from the chimneys despite the setting of the sun. That peculiarity in mind, you tempered your expectations and heightened your senses as Elimval knocked on the door. "Good evening! I beg your pardon, but we are a pair of wandering travelers. May we have a moment to speak with the master of the house?" No reply came. In fact, it did not seem there was anyone inside at all. "Excuse me, is anyone home? ...Oh!" Elimval repeated her request after a moment's wait, but as she knocked on the door again, it slowly creaked open. When she peered through the entryway, she saw the wooden floor was covered with dried blood and gasped in horror. It gave the appearance that the occupants had been murdered, but there was no sign of the corpses. You examined the scene and were able to discern scuffs that indicated something had been dragged through the rear door. Hoping your premonition was false, you circled around to the back of the house. "Eeep...!" Elimval was barely able to stifle her scream. There you saw a pile of gruesomely eviscerated bodies, but that was not what elicited her reaction. Rather, it was the clearly suspicious man holding down a child as he held a dagger to the throat. In a flash, you had drawn your sword and dove at the miscreant, but it was too late. He had slit the youth's windpipe and leapt away, wildly gesturing that he did not wish to fight. "Whoa, hold on a tick! You've got the wrong idea!" "H-how could we misinterpret that vile act we just witnessed?!" Elimval raised her voice in anger, but rather than address her concern, the man clasped his hands together in supplication. "Shhh! I'm begging you, keep it down! If they hear you..." "Whatever do you mean? We haven't seen a soul." You heard brush rustling in the wind, but realized the air was still. Someone -- or something -- else was nearing. The man slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ah, snakespit, here they come..." Suddenly, a tepid fog unfurled across the ground and a sensation like being wrapped in cobwebs swept through your body. Then, a strange, unfamiliar sound grew louder as several grotesque monsters appeared. "Still alive, I see, Varron! You thieves are as obstinate as cockroaches!" The man in the center, presumably the leader, spoke first. "Um, do you know him?" Perhaps intimidated by the accuser, Elimval decided to ask the accused instead. He who was called Varronreacted with more of irritation than fear. "He's Count Orlok, head of the commune not far from here, or what's left of it anyway. Ever since becoming a blood-drinking nosferatu, he's turned it and everything within sight into one big buffet." "A nosferatu...?!" Elimval brought her hands to her cheeks in fright and stared at the Count. "I say, what a delectable-looking young lady. You should serve well to break my fast. You lot! Seize the girl and kill the others!" Orlok's underlings attacked without hesitation upon receiving the command, but every last one posed no more than an insignificant threat as you summarily repelled them. "Hey, you're not half-bad!" Giving a low whistle, Varron covered your rear so as to protect Elimval. When you were able to spare a moment to glance in his direction, you noted a number of bodies already sprawled at his feet as he dispatched oncoming foes with agile movements. "What is this buffoonery?! How could you dullards lose to them?!" The fuming Count took personal action and lunged at you. You reacted in time to block his initial charge, but his assault continued from all directions with power beyond compare to the other monsters. Seeing you squarely on the defensive, Elimval was worried for your safety and regretted her powerlessness. "You believe a mere mortal such as you can serve a match for me? I am Orlok, the ultimate being!" He sneered with contempt after staggering you with a forceful strike and prepared to land the finishing blow. But you had merely feigned vulnerability so he would grant you an opening. Before he could unleash his attack, you arced your blade through the air and across his stomach. In one swift motion, the advantage had changed hands. "Wh-what is this madness?! How could you inflict harm upon me?" Although his injury was superficial, he glared at you with unvarnished hatred as he clutched his wound. Yet instead of persisting to regain his lost honor, he appeared reluctant to continue the battle, possibly shaken by your seemingly unfathomable deed. As you stared him down, Varron stepped in with a sly taunt. "That's the Hero's sword for you, Orlok. Not even the undead have any chance against it." "Curse you, whelp! I shall have my comeuppance yet!" Orlok retreated as his lackeys followed after him in panic. When the last of them had vanished, Varron clapped his hands and laughed. "Wow, I heard that Heroes were tough, but you're really something else!" However, Elimval was still dubious of him and apparently at odds with his devil-may-care attitude. "You seem to know who they are, but what about you? How are you acquainted with that nosferatu?" "Oops, almost forgot to introduce myself. You can just call me 'Varron the Sealbreaker.'" "...And how did you get that name?" "You know how people like to keep treasure and other valuables under lock and key, right? Some real worrywarts like to use magic binds instead, but I can undo them easier than the buttons on my shirt." "Of course I know that much! Why would you want to break seals anyw... Oh, that Count called you a thief or something, didn't he?" "Who's a thief? I merely try to give those poor cooped-up gemstones some fresh air." "That sounds like the work of a thief to me!" "All right, if that's how you want to look at it..." You meant to keep your distance from the smirking conniver as a precaution, but he then offered you a strange proposition. "So, Hero, what do you say we team up for a while?" "We refuse! Why should the noble Hero be allied with one of ill repute like yourself?" "How about if I give you this whole town?" "Excuse me? Are you completely serious?" Varron leaned against the nearby house and recanted the story. Count Orlok used to oversee a thriving community with the aid of a goddess's blessing. She had written a contract ensuring not only the prosperity of the people, but the creatures that lived in the surrounding mountains and forests as well. That was until the Count abducted the goddess and sealed her away. "But what would drive him to do such a thing?" "That forbidden fruit known as immortality." Before committing the blasphemous deed, Orlok had been diagnosed with an incurable affliction. He feared the premature end of his life and so he hired a demon to imprison the goddess in the city's temple. With her unable to resist, he was free to bend the terms of the contract to his will. Everything within the pact's jurisdiction was then removed from the natural order of life and became immortal, including himself. "Now, they call that den of monsters the 'Undead Capital.' But even the undead get hungry, and when they do, they go out to neighboring villages like this to get their fresh meat, and I'm not talking about sirloin steaks. I've been trying to put a stop to them and set everything back to normal, but the only ways to do that are either take back the contract and rewrite it to the way it was before, or burn it to ashes. Unfortunately, I can't do squat since the whole place is crawling with creeps and maniacs. And the worst part is everyone that Orlok kills will also turn into nosferatu overnight if they're left alone. I was just making sure that didn't happen when you two dropped in." He gave a remorseful sigh, clearly unenthused by the abhorrent task needed to curtail the Count's influence. Then, he looked up and repeated his offer. "So, that's about the size of it. Now will you give me a hand?" You nodded, and he gave a roguish smile. "Okay, here's the plan: His Eminence is really protective of the temple, but with your sword backing up my skills, we should be able to free that goddess in no time. All you got to do is clear a path for me up to those hallowed doors and then I'll use my power to release her. Piece of cake, right?" He twirled his index finger as it glowed with a magical light, etching runes in the air. "Once that's done, we can fix that contract and clean up Orlok's mess. All the monsters will turn back to normal and order will be restored in one fell swoop." "Hmmm... What do you think about all of this, Hero?" Elimval looked at you with hesitance in her eyes. You sensed she wished to spare other villages from the fate that befell this one, but at the same time did not fully trust Varron. As for yourself, you felt that though he was indeed shady, he did not appear to be malicious. You decided you would travel with him to the Undead Capital and free the goddess. Epilogue After negotiating the branching roads and byways of the monster-infested city, at last the temple came into view. "So, that is where the goddess is being confined?" Elimval whispered a question as the two of you peered out from the concealment of a nearby alley. It was a surprisingly modest structure that eschewed ornate archways and dignified steeples in favor of a simple and pragmatic design. Yet you were more concerned with the unusual stillness. From your experience, it was apparent you would be ambushed soon after approaching the entrance. "So what should we do?" Elimval looked at you with worry, but Varron stepped in front of her and gave a daring smile. "Why waste time trying to come up with some fancy strategy? The Hero just needs to swing around that sword like there's no tomorrow. And if things go pear-shaped, we'll fall back on Plan B." "And what would that involve?" "I'd rather not spoil the surprise. Don't worry your pretty little head -- either way, we can't fail." You shrugged in reluctant consent as you followed him onto the open road. As brash as he was, it was true that devising a scheme against a largely unknown enemy would likely be meaningless. "But you still shouldn't walk into a battle unprepared!" Elimval expressed her disapproval as she watched the two of you make for the temple. She had volunteered to wait from a safe distance to not be a hindrance as before. That would allow you and Varron to devote your full attention to freeing the goddess. Despite treading through enemy territory, you were both oddly relaxed. Suddenly, he pulled your shoulder and whispered something into your ear, which made you burst into laughter. "Wh-what did he just tell you?!" Elimval was already regretting her decision to keep away. Though she abhorred Varron's overfamiliar bearing with you, she had swallowed her dislike as her assumptions and actions often brought you trouble, however unintentionally. Her clenched fist demonstrated her reaffirmation in maintaining forbearance for your sake. "Huh, so this place hasn't changed all that much…" You heard Varron speak under his breath as you approached the temple, so you asked him if he was also a native of the city. It was more than coincidental how he was able to swiftly guide you through the labyrinthine alleyways, even when you were taking detours. He answered your question in a voice thick with self-derision. "On my last job, my former sidekick got me trapped inside a seal. Of course, I couldn't let my good name be tarnished, so I worked my tail off and broke it from the inside." You were shocked that such a feat was possible. Seals were supposed to halt the movement of all contained within, circulations of the mind included, so it was inconceivable anyone could undo one while under its power. "Hey, 'Impossible' is my middle name! ...Even if it did take fifty years, give or take a month." Perhaps his seal-breaking powers also weakened the suspension effect upon him to a certain extent. That would allow time to pass, albeit at a greatly reduced speed, and grant him the opportunity to unbind himself. "But anyway, I broke out and stepped right out into the middle of this fine development. I didn't care all that much about this city even though I was born here, but something about what that Count did just ticked me off." The familiar sound of windless rustling interrupted Varron's story as tepid fog spread across the street. He was coming. "To imagine that a dishonorable thief would hold such concern for his hometown... You are most remarkable." Orlok revealed himself, rising out of the smoky carpet. "And a good day to you too, m'lord! Just thought I'd stop by to say 'toodles.'" "That is just as well; I also have tired of beholding your irksome face." He then turned your attention to you, the dignity of his tone barely masking his contempt. And as for you, I must offer restitution for the injury from before. He bared his fangs as a horde of twisted shadows arose from the mist and took form. Unable to count them all, you estimated there was more than a hundred strong. "Hey, what's the big deal?! Aren't you going overboard for just a pair of miscreants?" Varron was not the only one panicking. "Oh, no! Hero...!" Elimval gasped as she watched the situation worsen. And you yourself were unsure of your chances for survival, for it was indeed one of the toughest challenges you had faced yet. Then, with an ear-shattering roar, the throng of monsters charged at you. "Oh, crap! There's way too many of them! Time for Plan B!" No sooner had he made his announcement than he dashed towards the contracting ring of monsters. It appeared to be a foolish, if not suicidal, act but you immediately followed suit and overtook him. A wide swing of your sword stunned the horde with its swiftness, so you used that chance to further hack away and clear a narrow path for Varron. "Great, that'll do it!" Slipping through the gap, he did not slow down as he shouted over his shoulder: "Take care!" He then ducked into a side street and vanished from sight. "So your 'Plan B' was to run away?!" Elimval was incensed; Varron did what could only be described as desertion, and Orlok laughed with disdain. "Never mind that worthless thief! Focus your efforts upon the one still in our grasp; they must pay for the injury I bore." His eyes glinted ominously, but you merely readjusted your stance and gave a cocksure look. "Attack!" The mob fell upon you with unimaginable ferocity, their fangs and claws outstretched. But you had heightened your own senses to match the magnitude of their offence, smoothly transitioning parries into counter-strikes. Every flash of your blade was followed by a spray of blood and an agonized howl as limp bodies piled up before the silent temple. "I see your title of 'Hero' was rightfully bestowed…" Orlok was stunned by your skill, but your stamina was approaching its limit. In your exhaustion, you thought to approach the temple in the hopes it would reduce the danger of rear attacks. However, once you had done so, you realized it had merely closed off an escape route while thickening the wall of fiends. Your body was covered with wounds and each inhalation sent a prickling sensation through your lungs. Nonetheless, you held fast to your resolve and gave no indication of submitting. "Why do you continue to oppose me? Do you not value your life?" Orlok, who had sacrificed himself and the commune in a fearful bid for survival, grew incensed by your seemingly incongruous valor. You presumed his rage to be born of envy, but recognized that one as proud as him would never admit to it. "Enough stalling, you sluggards! Kill the fool!" The wave of ghouls charged in unison. Meanwhile, Elimval ran from her hiding place, not wishing for you to meet your end alone. "Heroooo!" But in the next moment, you felt a revitalizing breeze sweep away the stagnant air of the cursed streets and the Count's ominous fog. As it was from your back, that meant it could only have been flowing from the temple. "Absurd... This cannot be...!" Orlok was aghast as the doors revealed the figure of a beautiful woman with flaxen hair and kind yet piercing eyes -- the goddess Baviera. She gently raised her arms and a sheet of parchment appeared which you presumed to be the one that Orlok had manipulated unjustly. Your assumption was soon confirmed as he gave a throaty cry of despair. "Nooooooooo!" "O binds of life, by order of the executor Baviera, I hereby command these bent souls be returned to their rightful form." In response to the goddess' order, the contract burst into flame, and screams and wails of the wicked presently echoed from every road and building. The monsters were wrapped in holy incandescence as their warped bodies began to give way to their original appearances. "No! Never! I refuse to die!" As if attempting to hold himself together, Count Orlok pressed his arms tight to his chest while he fled, possibly assuming that leaving the goddess' presence would stave off his fate, and Baviera watched him, her sad eyes full of pity. "Herooooo!" Elimval came running up to you, and soon after... "Man, talk about your close shaves! Glad I pulled that off in time!" Varron also stepped from through the temple doors. "So you didn't run aw- ...Ew, what's that horrendous smell?!" Elimval's surprise was immediately replaced by disgust as she pinched her nose and turned her head. The cause was Varron, whose damp clothes reeked of sewage. "I can't believe you thought I had run away and let the Hero's sacrifice go to waste." Elimval looked to you skeptically, so you explained that "Plan B" called for you to hold the attention of the Count and his minions while Varron took an alternate route into the temple to free the goddess. "I see... but why not take the alternate route from the beginning?" "Like I said, Orlok was dead serious about making sure no one touched the contract, so he had put guards at every remotely available entrance. And besides, as you probably guessed, getting there involved wading through a lot of filth. A job that dirty takes someone just as rotten, which I'm sure you can agree with." He punctuated his words with a wink, rendering Elimval speechless. "Through your brave efforts, you have returned life to this spoiled land. You deserve far more, but please accept this as a token of my gratitude." Baviera waved her hand, both healing your wounds and removing the stench from Varron. He whistled with surprise. "Whoa, wish I could do that instead of needing to bother with doing laundry." "I simply hastened the flow of life energy, which is able to heal wounds and remove organic odors." After addressing his comment, she then lowered her eyes solemnly. "However, I am unable to restore the damage caused by the twisted beings or those who have become irreversibly warped…" "Would that mean that Count Orlok will remain as a nosferatu?" Elimval was concerned, possibly thinking back to his heinous deeds in the village. "That is so. However, he has lost much of his strength, so he should not pose a threat for some time. Regardless, I regret I cannot save him…" "Heh, don't give it another thought! If he shows his ugly mug around here again, I'll be sure to bury him for good!" "How dare you say that after leaving the Hero behind like you did!" Elimval was still sore over his apparent abandonment. "Aw, c'mon, I told you that was an act, didn't I? I had a feeling he had more of a bone to pick with the Hero and I was right on the money." "That was still far too risky! And how could you trust him anyway, Hero?!" You laughed and said that despite Varron's pretension, the love for his hometown was sincere. Even so, Elimval was not entirely convinced. "Really? It seemed to me like this was all a game to him." "Perhaps he was simply hiding his embarrassment. Most thieves would rather keep concealed their tender side." Baviera smiled warmly at Varron, who fidgeted and averted his gaze. "So he gets embarrassed easily?" "That is simply how some humans are. They present a visage to shroud their weaknesses. Though such tendencies are trying at times, I find they can be amusing as well." "Hey, you're making me blush over here. If that was supposed to be a come-on, how about going out on the town sometime later?" Unable to bear it any longer, Varron broke the moment with an off-color comment. Nevertheless, the goddess' smile remained. "Why, you wish to enter a personal contract with me? Do you believe you are able to uphold my terms?" "Nooooo way! I've already been restrained for long enough, thank you very much!" Varron's agitated state brought laughter from Elimval, the first that the gloomy streets had heard in some time. It seemed to be heralding the return to life to the death-defiled commune. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= |-|Half-Time= |-|Final Rankings= |-|Raid Boss Repels= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Guild Repels= Category:Raid Events Category:The Distorted Pledge